There are existing services available to initiate remote cash disbursements. For example, Western Union and Money Gram currently service more than 90% of the market for sending remote cash disbursements from one party to another. In 1997 alone, there were an estimated 48 million money transfers from Western Union, and approximately 9 million money transfers from MoneyGram, with the total amount of funds transferred being over $17 billion dollars, and the average transfer amount being approximately $300.00 with each transfer having an average transfer fee of approximately $29.00. In addition to the high transfer fee costs, there are other problems with these known services. For example, both Western Union and Money Gram offer limited hours of availability and a limited number of cash disbursement locations for the recipient. In 1997 there were approximately 40,000 Western Union locations worldwide and approximately 69,000 planned MoneyGram locations. Thus, if a location is not near a sender and a recipient, delays and inconvenience are common results of using these services. These services further require having paid persons at the cash location pickup sites, that add additional expenses to their use.
Over the years, various types of patents have been proposed for using debit type cards for money transfers. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,422 to Dethloff et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,906 to Brody et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,290 to Smorodinsky et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,710 to Fleming; U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,748 to Taskett; U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,136 to Brake, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,360 to Picciallo; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,664 to Pieterse et al.
Dethloff '422 discloses a multi-user card where one party can assign cash values to the cards for being used by third parties having access to PIN type numbers, and is primarily limited to being an IC(integrated circuit) card and not to a card that uses a magnetic type stripe. Additionally, this patent requires that users possess related cards in advance of needing a money transfer Brody '290 describes using a magnetic type card where a sponsor can allow a remote user a selected PIN number and use of a money transfer by card/account of an issuer. Brody '290 generally requires “sponsors”, which are generally retail type outlets to sell pre-programmed cards or to place amounts on the magnetic cards by store clerks. Additionally, this system would require ATM(automated teller machines) having programs to transfer money from the issuer account to a sub-account and to an ATM in the same “sponsor” chain having that program.
Smorodinsky et al. '290 describes a money transfer system for paying bills using intercoupled computers, that requires pre-arranged accounts billing payment authorization between three computers.
Fleming '710 describes a system in which a credit or debit card issuer can issue a parent held card and one or more pre-linked child held cards, where the parent can control the available funds accessible by the child held cards. This system requires that the cards be linked by a pre-arrangement relationship to each other.
Taskett '748 describes a combined prepaid telephone type card and “transaction instrument” (credit or debit card) for allowing fund transfers from the “transaction card” to the prepaid telephone type card, and requires a pre-existing type connection and/or pre-existing link between the credit/debit card and the prepaid telephone type card.
Brake, Jr. et al. '136 describes a prepaid telephone card or gasoline type card which can have a secondary use as a credit card, but is not used as a money transfer card.
Picciallo '360 describes a magnetic card system where the cards can be given to third parties and charged remotely but require “pre-established customer accounts”, for the transfers, and further requires the recipient to have a card pre-correlated to a secondary (or sub-account) of the pre-established fund holding account.
Pieterse et al. '664 describes a rechargeable type smart card system primarily for electronic orders and payments and can use magnetic type cards, but not for money transfer type services.
Thus, the need exists for an improved system for transferring money to remote locations.